


Project EXO

by Softroses



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Lotto (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Lucky One (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), basically I love exo's superpower concept
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softroses/pseuds/Softroses
Summary: "Anytime in your life that you have felt you've had control has been an illusion"Ripped from their homes and wiped of who they once were exo are left to fight for their survival but in an unfamiliar world, it is no mean feat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an interactive AU I'm attempting to do on my twitter @yerixings, this fic can be read independently of the twitter polls but hints of the storyline and the direction of the plot will be found on my twitter <3\. I hope you enjoy.

_DATE: 3/30/2015_

_TIME: Unknown_

_LOCATION: EREBUS Laboratories_

Noah was about as unassuming as men got.

Generically handsome features, a tightly cut salt and pepper quiff brushed back from the temples, the same boring suit and tie every salaryman you’ve ever seen sports, paired with well-polished oxford shoes and a cheap, tacky watch. Even his name was so benign you could easily forget it mere seconds after being introduced. However, if you ever bothered to scrutinise what appeared to be, at first glance, the most boring man alive, you’d notice many of the details were...off. For one, everything he wore was as impermeably black as the night sky above, from his socks to his tie. Possibly nothing more than the bold fashion choice of an eccentric, but when taken within the full context of Noah, felt like an intentional move to make it even easier to evade the attention of others by blending into the shadows around them. One also couldn’t forget his chilling smiles that didn’t feel like expressions of emotion at all, but an entirely mirthless baring of teeth he didn’t truly understand, like a dog who’d been taught a trick. And he was never seen without a pair of sunglasses either balanced on top of his head or protecting his eyes, even if there was no light to protect them from. These last few days especially, Noah had been hesitant to remove the glasses, and today, when he finally folded the pair he was wearing and hung them on the collar of his freshly pressed shirt, he revealed a black eye still in the late stages of healing. It was a blemish that marred an otherwise flawless appearance, and a physical reminder of failure the man was obviously embarrassed by.

Not that the nine panicked boys Noah was currently pacing in front of could see any of this through the blindfolds tightly wound around their own eyes.

"Welcome to EREBUS” Noah began “an elite scientific organisation, free from affiliation to any country, and your true place of origin. This project has been 25 years in the making, but with the addition of Number 10, the nonet is complete. Project EXO can finally move into the final phases of it’s development.

“Because, yes, while the circumstances of your birth, were not ideal, we changed those circumstances. We showed you orphans mercy, decided to give you pathetic creatures a brighter future, a purpose far greater than anything you could have achieved on your own. We gave you affluent host families who owned everything under the sun but offspring, that way, you could experience human life ’til you were old enough to activate your powers. And because of that, because of everything we have given you, you’ve all achieved peak mental performance and peak physical form. If left be, your lives would have been successful ones. You could have easily become Olympians, professors, musicians, businessmen, and not only that, you would have flourished in your chosen careers. But unfortunately for you, your fate has been predefined. Anytime in your life that you have felt you've had control has been an illusion, You are nothing but instruments of discord, designed to be used by those who are most powerful in this world. You might have been human, once, but thanks to the technology and genetic engineering available here at EREBUS Labs, you are so much more than that now.

“You all possess something. A power, from pyrokinesis to quintekinesis, and, with our help, your powers will be just as refined as all your others skills. We’ve already gotten quite a few investors interested in you, my boys, and you will only leave this lab when those investors are satisfied enough with the product to make a final purchase. You had names before today, but for the sake of convenience, you will be referred to as the numbers we’ve assigned you . Although I have already suppressed the memories your upbringings, I have a feeling not all of you will be gracious to your true creator, thus the blindfolds. Once you show the utmost loyalty to EREBUS and Project EXO you may be honoured with knowing my identity, but until then, you will know me as Creator, and Creator alone.

“Today marks the beginning of your real lives, where you will become the best version of yourselves through undergoing further trials and training for the foreseeable future. You will be isolated from each other until your skills and loyalty are improved to a satisfactory level, and ‘til then, you will only routinely meet the EVE bots and scientists. You're only interaction with each other will be at a monthly skill and health assessment. Any effort to escape will likely end in your termination, and besides, even if you manage to leave, you won’t survive. I'll make sure of it. You no longer have a place in the regular world. Your host families won't ever want you back now that they and your friends no longer have any recollection of who you are. There is nothing left for you out there.”

Seconds after Noah had stopped talking, the boys heard the distinctive creak of heavily rusted hinges, and when he delivered his final life, their creator’s voice was far more distant. “I hope you all survive to serve your purpose.”

The door slammed shut. It left a deafening silence in it’s wake.


	2. Chapter 2

_DATE: 5/8/2016_

_TIME: 02:00_

_LOCATION: Health Centre_

 

"Isolation has finally ended, huh? I don't have a good feeling about that.” thought 01. 

In the space of 14 months, thanks to painful experiments and extensive training, the boys were allowed to spend time together outside their monthly skill and health assessments. It was limited to only 1 hour a day, but after 14 months of near solitude, it was enough for the desperate lab rats. The spirit of half of the boys had been broken. Though they no longer remembered the lives they’d lived before EREBUS took them, they knew their current circumstances were wrong, that there had to have been something better than this. 

Number 01, previously Junmyeon, had been the first to break. His power had turned out to be hydrokinesis, the ability to manipulate water. 

"You're lucky, my dear boy. The human body is mostly water, so this is one of the most useful powers out there, on the battlefield” his self-proclaimed creator had droned from behind a window of tinted glass after he’d first turned the contents of his glass into a towering column of water. 

“In a few months, you will be able to kill in an instant." 

And yet, while in his assessments continued to be satisfactory, he never felt ready to be used in war. He despised any test or training method tried on him but he felt an undying responsibility to be loyal to EREBUS. 

 On the hand, Number 10, previously Yixing, had grown accustomed to the painful and seemingly meaningless tests. Out of any of the boys in Project EXO, his tests were the most grotesque, being forced to heal himself after being tortured in isolation. While his powers grew the more he practised, his loyalty to EREBUS had long since stagnated. The EVE bots did not have emotion so they never questioned his loyalty, but Noah himself doubted him at every turn, trusting him the least out of any of the of the boys. 

"I can sense your worried 01, don't worry things are to finally change for us today" smiled 10. While number 10 felt no loyalty to EREBUS, he had long looked forward to this day, he viewed the other experiments as brothers and truly did want to further his bond with them,

Today also stands to be a special day for the boys, they are for the first time being graced by the presence of their gracious creator, the boys sensed that this day was coming due to the anxious running around of their scientists, ensuring they were at their best. It was going to be the first time they were humoured with meeting their creator since the day number 10 was captured. The room was full of anticipation and fear, for the boys, this meeting could mean anything even that this day would be their last. 

There wasn't a lot of time for them to dwell on these dark thoughts, as soon the EVE bots arrived to put on their blindfolds. An uneasy silence descended upon the room until the familiar creak of the heavily rusted hinges and the slow steps of their creator entering the room were heard. Noah cleared his throat before addressing the boys, 

"I must say you've exceeded my expectations boys, 99% proficiency across the board in just 14 months, I meet you today not only to formally end isolation but to launch the second last phase of Project EXO." "I must say I'm proud of how far you've come."

"Due to the rapid rate at what you've improved the investors and I have decided you are ready to re-enter the regular world with your powers. You are to complete 10 tasks, aptly named the Deadly Denary, all of the tasks MUST be completed within a 2-year span. This is a final test of your efficiency and we'll truly see the true colours of your skill. You will return to these Labs after the 2-year time limit and your run assessed, you will then, of course, be auctioned off to your investors...that's if you finish. If you fail to complete the task ...instant termination of all of your lives. This mission will begin 2 months from now, I suggest you get accustomed to each other well. You will complete the majority of tasks together but some will call on a few of you specifically. You will enter special training for the next 2 months in Preparation for this mission. I expect nothing but the best from you."

"You will constantly be monitored once you enter the regular world to ensure you stay on track. Oh and since I still can not trust you all numbers 10 and 04 you will be administered power destabilizing bracelets, it'll limit your powers to half of what they are. Once I can confirm you will not betray Project EXO I'll ensure they are removed. For the sake of your team-mates, I'd recommend you be on your best behaviour " grinned Noah 

 "Finally Number 12 you've proven to be wise and strong I put the task of choosing a leader in your hands. Granted your choice is limited to 01 and 10. 10 is THE most powerful and helpful among you but his loyalty is questionable whereas 01 has satisfactory skills but he has undying loyalty to this project and company. Remember Loyalty isn't grey. It's black and white. You're either loyal completely, or not loyal at all."    

"So who do you choose?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I choose 01 sir. Like you said, loyalty either exists, or it doesn't. Besides, with only half his power, I doubt 10 will be of much use." 12 calmly explained.

10 chose to stay silent. 

"Wise choice my dear boy! So it’s settled then” Noah turned to face the boy in question, “01, the fate of these boys lies in your hands. It is now your job to ensure the success of you and your team. If you fail, the boys can rise up against you, as I’ve given them my express permission to do so. Heavy is the head that wears the crown, as they say," Noah mused as he shot one of his bone-chilling grins in 01’s direction.

"I'll try my best sir!" 01 replied with conviction.

Noah nodded, pleased with the response, and started walking away from the boys.

"Make sure to work hard, alright?” he didn’t wait for a reply before continuing, “You'll be receiving details regarding your first mission soon enough, so you can’t afford to be sloppy with so much on the line.”  
The boys had the distinct feeling he wasn’t talking about the lives they’d be risking, but the donations that were steadily rolling in every week that could slow if they were to fail.

“Oh, and do learn to get along boys. Believe me, you'll thank me once you're out there."  
And then Noah turned on his heel to give what was quickly becoming a catchphrase.  
"As always, I hope you survive to see your purpose". With that Noah exited the room and the EVE bots rushed in. They quickly escorted most of the team to their quarters while 10 and 04 were forced to stay.

  
"Experiments 10 and 04, you must remain seated. Creator ordered the addition of these power destabilizing bracelets to your uniform. It will only take us a moment" they explained in the typical glitchy monotone that gave away their inhumanity; their lack of sentience. You wouldn’t know that by just looking at an EVE bot though.that they weren't human, when they were just standing there, idle, as they often were, all you saw was a tall, thin brunette with rosebud lips. No one knew who they were modelled after, but it was widely agreed upon that, however, she was, they were what Noah considered to be the perfect women.

  
"Yeah, yeah, smack it on, I have a blank ceiling to stare at" snapped 04.

  
The EVE bots complied, and the second their wrists made contact with the device, a nauseating feeling ran down the spines of both the boys. 10 immediately felt his hands turn ice cold and his powers seemed to drift terrifyingly far out of his reach, making the young boy realise how quickly he had to prove his loyalty to the others. He wondered if 04 was willing to work as hard as him, was as terrified to lose control of his abilities as he was. He kept mulling it over even after he lost sight of him as he was quickly ushered down a separate corridor towards his own living quarters.

 

  
_DATE: 5/15/2016_  
_TIME: 16:00_  
_LOCATION:Living Quarters_

  
Despite a rocky first impression, 04 got along with 61. The two’s shared naïveté and poorly placed self-confidence meant they got on like a house on fire.  
Literally.  
It all started with a bad bet between the two, which led to the living quarters' kitchen going up in flames. It was allegedly caused by a faulty toaster but considering 61's pyrokinetic abilities, that alibi was questionable. Not missing an opportunity to prove himself a worthy leader, 01 tried to put out the flames, but the fire had already consumed the electrical appliances, turning the flames into an all-consuming wall of heat. The other boys arrived after hearing the commotion. It took a combined effort on 99 and 01’s part to finally extinguish the flames that had turned the freshly furnished room to ash. 01 even suffered some minor burns in the process, which 10 then had to hastily heal which took a painstakingly long amount of time due to his bracelet. It was a traumatic experience, but it let the boys prove themselves and calmed the hostility against number 10. Similar, less traumatic events, also helped stabilize their bonds, from sharing stories of training to sharing food. A brotherhood was slowly starting to form.

 

 _DATE: 6/2/2016_  
_TIME: 00:00_  
_LOCATION: Living Quarters_

  
Mission cards were found on each member's doorstep upon waking up that morning. Their instructions had been painstakingly handwritten in clear and steady block letters for seemingly no reason other than to show off. 04 and 10 were additionally surprised as upon opening their envelopes, the power destabilizing bracelets shut off, the dull light that had been constantly pulsing at its was core abruptly snuffed as soon as the letter was removed from its envelope. Suddenly, the constant nauseating feeling 04 and 10 felt slowly evaporated, as their powers rushed back to fill the void; they no longer felt out of their reach, but right at their fingertips.

This couldn't have come at a better timing as their first mission was revealed to be ...Escaping the labs. The boys rushed to the common room as they knew this was a task they couldn't complete on their own. The colours had drained from many of their faces. 

"There is no way we can complete this...wasn't the lab built so we couldn't escape in the first place?" sighed 88 looking dejected. The others looked conflicted and once again an uneasy silence descended upon the room till 94 spoke up.

94 was one of the quieter boys he valued the weight of his words over the quantity of them.

"I think we can do it, we need to co-operate and use our prior knowledge of the lab and I have a plan that might help"

"Can you assure us your plan will work 94" questioned 01

"To be completely honest, I don't know but with all due respect 01 I don't think you have a better one" smirked 94.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my readers that waited for this chapter and thank you to my loyal beta reader that helped clean up this mess. Please support them on insta and twitter @optimuswastaken <3


End file.
